universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Marines
This is a profile for the Space Marines from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Space Marines (Also called Adeptus Astartes) are the greatest warriors that the Imperium of Man has ever produced, they were the produce of augmented humans with the use of gene seeds which come from their respective Primarchs (Who are the children of the God Emperor of Mankind). They are the elite fighting force of the human race and enforce various worlds with their might. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leaders/Champions *Primarchs **Vulkan **Corvus Corax **Leman Russ **Ferrus Manus **Rogal Dorn **Roboute Guilliman **Sanguinius **Lion El'Jonson **Jaghatai Khan *Chapter Masters **Marneus Calgar **Azrael **Sammael **Belial **Vulkan He'stan **Kayvaan Shrike **Dante **Logan Grimnar **Helbrecht **Gabriel Seth **Kaldor Draigo Commanders *Honour Guard *Space Marine Captains ***Cato Sicarius **Kor'sarro Khan **Erasmus Tycho **Darnath Lysander **Erasmus Tycho **Ragnar Blackmane **Arvann Stern Officers *Commander Captains *Scout Sergeant **Torias Telion *Tank Commander **Antaro Chronus Champions *Librarians **Varro Tigurius **Ezekiel **Mephiston **Njal Stormcaller *Master of the Forge *Chaplains **Astorath **Lemartes **Ortan Cassius **Asmodai **Kardan Stronos **Merek Grimaldus *Apothecary **Corbulo **Ulrik the Slayer *Other **Canis Wolfborn **Bjorn the Fell-Handed **Garran Crowe **Artemis Military Units Troopers *Space Marine Squads **Tactical Squads *Assault Squads *Scout Squards *Crusader Squads Elites Fast Attack *Assault Squad *Land Speeder Squadron *Space Marine Bike Squad *Javelin Attack Speeder (Retired) *Jetbike (Retired) Heavy Attack Support *Damocles Command Rhino *Rhino Primaris *Land Raider Excelsior *Hyperios Missile Launcher *Tarantula *Rapier Armoured Carrier Transportation *Rhino *Razorback *Drop Pod *Land Speeder Storm *Kharybdis Assault Claw (Retired) Aircraft Spaceships *Battle Barge *Strike Cruiser *Gladius Frigate *Hunter Destroyer *Nova Frigate |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons (Basic) *Close Combat Weapon *Chainfist *Chainsword *Crozius Arcanum *Eviscerator *Force Weapon *Lightning Claws *Power Axe *Power Fist *Power Maul *Power Sword *Power Lance *Relic Blade *Thunder Hammer (Heavy) *Assault Drill *Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon *Ironclad Chainfist *Seismic Hammer Close *Leviathan Siege Drill *Leviathan Siege Claw Ranged weapons ( Explosives *Cluster Mines *Frag Grenades *Krak Grenades *Melta Bombs *Purification Vial *Remote Detonation Pack Relics *Burning Blade *Primarch's Wrath *Teeth of Terra NOTE: Each space marine chapter has their own unique units. here is the link to the list of''' Loyal Space Marine Chapters' Territories '''Astartes Homeworlds' * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Depends when the Primarchs were found) * Territory type: Home World * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: their organization is part of the human race that possesses the means of conquering and capable of traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy, as staying in contact with one another, depending if there are not cosmic interference. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Space Marines are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy using the Warp), Superhuman Augmentation (Because of their Origins, they undergo surgical procedures that makes them what they are today), Power Armor (The Space Marines are granted the gift of the power armor that makes them more capable of fighting than what they were already without their armor) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-System: Each chapter possesses their own homeworld from their Primarchs and systems which are spread out across the galaxy while other military groups possess other parts of the galaxy as well, especially with thousands of marine chapters scattered. Power Stats DC: Solar System: Primarchs are around this level, capable of matching that of Traitor Primarchs and can defeat Greater Daemons of Chaos. Dwarf Star: Elite Chapter Master level lords akin to Augustus Calgar who defeated both the Avatar of Khaine and the Swarmlord. Large Planet: Chapter Masters are comparable to Azrael Chapter Master who can defeat Greater Daemons and Champions of Chaos who can destroy or tank Planet busting moves. Small Planet: Well renown Space Marine Captains who struggled but held their own against minor Daemon Princes. Country: When Space Marines launching Cyclone Torpedo on a planet, destroying all life on it. Island: Battleships with weapon batteries which can fire on and damage other space vessels. Large Island: Advanced Dreadnaughts with powerful weapons, capable of punching through foes with similar durability (possibly Multi-Continent with Titans). Large Island-Building: Standard Space Marines with heavy weaponry can harm larger creature, destroy barricades, vaporize tanks. etc. Large Building: Natural Terminator strength. Large Building: Space Marine augmented physique can break through reinforced material and break every bones in a regular human body. Durability: Solar System: '''Primarchs can match against other Primarchs and defeat Greater Daemons of Chaos, some of which can grow to the size of Solar Systems. '''Dwarf Star: Elite Chapter Masters like Augustus Calgar who can match elite enemy champions such as the Avatar of Khaine and the Swarmlord. Large Planet: Chapter Masters comparable to fighting Greater Daemons and Champions of Chaos. Small Planet: Well Renown Space Marine Captains who struggled but held their own against minor Daemon Princes. Large Island: Dreadnaughts capable of handling such attacks (possibly Multi-Continent with Titans). Large Island: Terminator Armor can amount the same defense as Dreadnaughts. Island: Battleships with armor capable of tanking enemy firepower in space battles.. Large Building+'''Space Marines with shields can stop heavy plasma weapons. '''Large Building: Standard Space Marine durability. Speed: FTL+: Space Marine Ships that can travel through the Warp can travel faster than light. Unknown: Space Marine ships traveling through space. FTL: Space Marines of all types can analyze and perceive information in nanoseconds. Hypersonic: Space Marines standard spacecraft movement and combat. Subsonic: Space Marine champions and leaders are faster than their standard battle-brothers. Superhuman: Terminators are not as fast as regular marines. Skills Stats The Space Marines possess some of the best equipment and weapons humanity has to offer, such as heavy armor, heavy bulters, plasma guns, ect.. Their superior firepower makes them a force to be reckon with on the battlefield, both in range and close quarters. They also battle superior entities that normal humans don't stand a chance against. Strengths/Pros Depending on which chapter/legion of the Space Marines belongs to, each has their own unique style of combat and units roster that handles various forms of combat. such as the Space Wolves involve specializing close quarters, Salamanders involve using pyromania, Raven Guard involves quick attacks, and the Ultramarines are very versatile. Weaknesses/Flaws The known weaknesses of the Space Marines are that they are relatively slow because of power armors, they are weak against anti-vehicle weapons and EMPs. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Space_Marine.jpg| Space Marines in action. Space_Marine_operations.jpg| The Space Marines homeworlds and operations. Space_Marine_Power_Armor.jpg| the list of the Space Marine Armors. Chapter_Master.jpg| Chapter Masters are leaders of the Space Marine Chapters, second only to their respective Primarchs. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Army Category:Science